disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-10156539-20130705175950
I was inspired to write this from the miraculous event that happened on Monday. (And I used ideas from other authors on fanfiction. So if you spot something you've read, know its not mine. ) That Darned DJ KIM'S POV My first day at "The Seaford Preforming Arts School or SPAS. It's a pretty sweet joint. I walked down the hallway to see the girls dorm I'm in, 263. There was a girl on the bottom bunk, and a girl on the full bed. "Hi! I'm Grace!" The girl on the bunk said. "And that's Lindsay... Well, anyway, I'm supposed to show a girl named Kim around the school. Is that you?" "Yep. Kim's my name." "We'd better get started then, Kim. This school is huge!!" (About a half hour later...) "And this is the music room. Don't bother the DJ. Lets go." "Wait, what DJ?" "Um, no one. Lets go..." "Grace! WHAT DJ?" "THAT DJ! Now shh!" Kim looked at a muscular, tall kid doing something on a laptop. "Well, Kim. We might as well stay here." "Yeah." And that was when I heard the worst sound ever. It sounded like a badly tuned guitar, but the sound got better, and the boy played an open chord. Then my heart stopped. There was a mesmerizing sound, hypnotic even. A beautiful guitar piece. "I never knew he could play like that..." Grace whispered. I stepped forward, only to trip over my own feet. The guy must have heard me, because he looked in our direction, and nimbly did a series of flips out the exit. "Who was that?" "Uh, Jack... He's really secretive, you hardly hear him talk, and he's got a lot of girls on his knees. He ignores it." "Well, that was my first experience with that, and I'm not so sure that I liked it." "Yeah, well, you're going to be seeing a lot of that dude. Lets just hope you get to see his face." "Huh?" "C'mon!" (The next day. School starts.) "Yo Kim! Wake up!" Grace yelled in my face. "I'm up! I'm up!" "You got 15 minutes to get ready, and then down to the assembly hall!" (16 minutes later...) "I am Master Wasabi, Headmaster of SPAS. Welcome or welcome back. You are dismissed." "WHAT?! THAT'S IT?!" Everybody chorused. "Uh, yeah." Wow. That was... Interesting. And here comes the pep squad. Yay. Note the sarcasm. "Welcome to SPAS, or in other words, the Seaford Performing Arts Academy! " Yeah... That was the only thing I heard. I was paying attention to something else. The DJ. Dark shaggy hair, really tall, muscular. Pretty handsome for a 17 year old guy. He was writing in a notebook. I decided to go up to him. "Uh, hi." I said. He shifted and closed the notebook. "Hi. My names Jack. You?" "Kim." "Ok, I don't mean to upset you, but please don't go all flirty on me. I had enough this morning." "Uh, I just met you..." "Yeah I know. But still." "Gotcha. People say you don't talk much." "I don't." "Then why are you talking to me?" "You seem nice enough." "Yeah, Ok..." "Yo Jacko... Whoo! What it do girl?" (We all know who that is...) "Talking to this guy... Oh, and I know a bad flirt when I see one. That was totally, not, discreet." "Uh, Jerry..." "And that's supposed to mean..." "Jerry." "Well, I'm not into you." "Jerry!" "Yeah... 'Not into me...'" "Jerry c***** Martinez! Poderá, por favor parar de pensar cada menina está em você! Porque eu não posso nomear quem quer que esteja! E eu estou ficando realmente cansado disso!" "What?" Me and that Jerry chorused. "Nothing. Just nothing." "Jack, that wasn't Spanish. I should know. You speak fluent Portuguese! I should know, again. You said não instead of no... But that's the only thing I understood." Jerry said. "Yeah, so?" That was cold. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Jer, there are a lot of things I haven't told you." He got up and slipped his headphones on, walking out of the gym, nodding to the beat. "Sorry about Jack. He's a little shy." "I see. Jack's your best friend?" "Yeah. We're tight yo." "He's the DJ, I see." "Not just a DJ. He can dance to about everything and his music is beautiful, he just hides it." "I see. I've heard." "Really? I haven't heard it in years. What's your name?" "Kim." "See you around Kim." "Same. Jerry." JACK POV Listening to music cools me off. I really don't want to hurt my friends. I know I can, and I don't think they know I can. I'm not American, I admit it. Things happened in Brazil. I don't keep it close to me. I wish I could though. Here's the thing about me. I'm most likely the coldest person there is here. Unattempted. Girls wanna date me, I say no. It breaks their hearts, but I'm just not interested. I just wanna go home. Not to Seaford. Back home with my little sister, my Uncle Hunter, and my aunt Rosa. I want to be able to walk over to Jorje and Pablo's house. But still, I can't, I live in America. When Kim talked to me, I talked back. I don't know what came over me. That boost of confidence made me smile on the inside, I hope to see her again. I'm walking to the Hip Hop room. "Oof!" That was me. "Watch where you're going, jackass." "Cole, was that supposed to be a nickname, or an insult?" "Insult. I'm tired of bumping into you!" "Um, Cole. It happened once." "Whatever." He said, punching me in the stomach. "Cole, you really need to stop resorting to violence." "Why?" He said punching me. "You have issues, Cole." "So does your pathetic little family." "Excuse me?" I said, dangerously calm. "Yo' mama-" "Seriously?! The yo' mama jokes? And I DON'T HAVE A MAMA!" The hallway went silent. "Ooh, whittle Jackie has pwoblems. I don't care. You're sister's an ass, got anything to say about that?" The crowd oohed. I shoved him up against the nearest locker, put the area below my elbow on his throat, and my knee in his stomach. "You insult my family, twice. I'm not okay with that. You cuss at my sister, I'll kill you." "You couldn't do that if your life depended on it." I tightened my grip on his neck. "Watch me." I growled. "Mr. Brewer! What is going on here?!" (Thirty minutes later) My punishment isn't really a punishment. Jerry told the headmaster that I hated dancing, so I have to dance. I don't hate it though. My little sister runs my DJ equipment, and I have to do Latin Dancing for until I leave this school. But first hip hop. Yay. When I got there, Kim was in there. Yeah, and so was my sister. Two girls I know in the same room with Cole and the Black Belt Boys. Yay. WAIT... MY SISTER?! "Hey R-" "Don't call me that here." "Okay, hi Jackson!" "Heh, whatever. Where's Benji?" "He's coming here later." "What are you doing here, then?" "I wanted to see my irmão mais velho." I lifted her off the table she was sitting on, spun her around, put her down, and kissed her forehead. "Jack! Stop playing with me like we did when you were 14 and I was 8!" "Whatever. C'mon." She started humming Juntos Somos Mas, a song she absolutely loved from her favorite show in Brazil. And we walked to where my DJ equipment was. I heard someone walk up. Kim. "Hey, Jack! Who's she?" She said. "My little sis. Oh, damn it." "JACK! Languege!" Mandi whisper-yelled. "Sorry, slips my mind. Kim ignore Cole and Frank." "Well, hey Blondie." Said Frank. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in ballet or something?" I know for a fact that girls can dance. Anything. When you grow up with a sister like mine, you'll find out many things other guys don't know. Frank and Cole started hopping around on one foot looking like idiots. Kim fumed, and my sister spoke up. "Well, that's weird, I've never seen a move like that before. What is it called? Le ... Cole et ses amis de sorte appelés sont complets ... Idiots?" I laughed "Nice one, Mandie. Et tandis qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas vous mettre quelques tutus sur eux. Ils ressemblent plus à des idiots complets qu'ils sont." Everyone looked at us, confused. I mouthed, 'we'll explain later'. "So you think that girls can't dance, uh?" Yeah... They got showed up! I can't really describe it. All I can say is she (Kim) yelled at me to play something dub step... (An hour later) It was time for Latin dancing class. My little sister was looking around, anxious. She was probably looking for Benji... I just know she likes him... We had to get paired up. FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR. Yay... MANDI'S POV I was standing at my brother's turntable, when someone embraced my from behind. "Hey Mandolin." "Hi Benji." "Your brother's being paired up, I see." "Yep." He put his head on top of mine. "He's a strange person, ain't he." "Yeah." I looked up at him and smiled. I don't look a thing like Jack. For one, I have much tanner skin than he does. And I have dark curly hair with natural blond mixed in. We have a lot of things in common. But the two things that are most important: Our eyes are identical. But you can't tell about our eye color. It changes. I don't know why though... And we both got a lightning bolt shaped scar on our knee. He got his when he was 9 and a half, and so did I. Then there's Benji. He has wispy black hair and violet- dark blue eyes that you could get lost in without even knowing him. Really cute. And nice. And dependable. And tall. And intelligent. And moral. And... Okay, I admit, I kinda have a crush in him. But back to the present. They were calling out names. And here's the thing, my brothers name got called. "Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford." I looked up at Benji. "I smell love..." "I agree. Start the hidden camera on the DJ board, I think something's going to happen, and it's going to be good..." Did you like it? Should I post it on Fanfiction?